xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox:Test Pilot Infobox
This page is a sandbox for testing experimental wiki templates. Its information can be wrong and volatile, as it's just a testing ground. Fenn Rau Example Fenn Rau was a male Mandalorian who served as Skull Leader during the Clone Wars and, after the rise of the Galactic Empire, as the leader of the Protectors of Concord Dawn approximately three years before the Battle of Yavin. ''read more Possible Upgrades Title • Elite • Torpedoes • Modification Ship-Specific: Concord Dawn Protector Card Art ]] Captain Nym (Rebel) Example ''Nym was a Feeorin pirate who led the Lok Revenants. Known for his theft and subsequent use of a prototype Scurrg H-6 prototype bomber, the Havoc, Nym's depredations eventually earned him the ire of the Trade Federation. ''read more Possible Upgrades Without Havoc Title Elite • Turret • Torpedo • Missile • Crew • Bomb x2 • Modification With Havoc Title Title (Havoc) • Elite • Turret • Torpedo • Missile • Bomb x2 • System • Salvaged Astromech (unique only) • Modification Card Art Han Solo Example ''Smuggler. Scoundrel. Hero. Han Solo, captain of the ''Millennium Falcon, was one of the great leaders of the Rebel Alliance. He and his co-pilot Chewbacca came to believe in the cause of galactic freedom, joining Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa in the fight against the Empire. read more Possible Upgrades Title (Millennium Falcon or Millennium Falcon (HOR)) • Elite • Missile • Crew x2 • Modification FAQ * Han Solo’s ability is a ‘Modify Attack Dice’ ability similar to spending a target lock or a focus token–it is not a separate attack. (''X-Wing FAQ, Version 3.1.1, Updated 07/24/2015) Card Art Han_Solo.png|Han Solo original card art Han 2.jpg|Han Solo Alternative Art card from the 2015 World Championship kit Han 1.jpg|Han Solo Alternative Art card from the 2014 Winter Tournament kit de:Han Solo Fel's Wrath Example A Soontir Fel's wingman was a former student of his from Prefsbelt, nicknamed "Fel's Wrath", who frequently hung back to give Fel room to maneuver. read more Possible Upgrades Modification • Extra Modification (if Royal Guard TIE is fielded for this ship) FAQ If Corran Horn destroys "Fel's Wrath" at the start of a round's End phase, "Fel's Wrath" is not removed until the end of the following round's Combat phase. If "Fel's Wrath" has used his ability and destroys the last enemy ship, the match ends in a draw as "winning the game" is checked at the end of the round. (X-Wing FAQ, Version 3.2, Updated 09/04/2015) Card Art de:Fel's Wrath Fel's Wrath Example B de:Fel's Wrath Soontir Fel's wingman was a former student of his from Prefsbelt, nicknamed "Fel's Wrath", who frequently hung back to give Fel room to maneuver. ''read more Possible Upgrades Modification • Extra Modification (if Royal Guard TIE is fielded for this ship) FAQ If Corran Horn destroys "Fel's Wrath" at the start of a round's End phase, "Fel's Wrath" is not removed until the end of the following round's Combat phase. If "Fel's Wrath" has used his ability and destroys the last enemy ship, the match ends in a draw as "winning the game" is checked at the end of the round. (''X-Wing FAQ, Version 3.2, Updated 09/04/2015) Fel's Wrath Example C de:Fel's Wrath Soontir Fel's wingman was a former student of his from Prefsbelt, nicknamed "Fel's Wrath", who frequently hung back to give Fel room to maneuver. ''read more Possible Upgrades Modification • Extra Modification (if Royal Guard TIE is fielded for this ship) FAQ If Corran Horn destroys "Fel's Wrath" at the start of a round's End phase, "Fel's Wrath" is not removed until the end of the following round's Combat phase. If "Fel's Wrath" has used his ability and destroys the last enemy ship, the match ends in a draw as "winning the game" is checked at the end of the round. (''X-Wing FAQ, Version 3.2, Updated 09/04/2015)